phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Back in Gimmelshtump
" |image= Doof singing.jpg |caption= Heinz Doofenshmirtz singing |band= Dr. Doofenshmirtz |band2= Dr. Doofenshmirtz |album=Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |genre= Alternative metal, grunge (1st part) Charleston, Patter-Song, Show tune (2nd part) |runtime= 1:14 |before= "Evil Jingle""Rollercoaster: The Musical!" |after= "Rain-Inator" |video= Episode version Album version }}" ", sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, takes place after Doofenshmirtz explains his scheme to Perry the Platypus in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Lyrics Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I know you're probably expecting some tragic backstory to explain why I want to reverse the rotation of the Earth. But I'm not gonna go there, ya know, why? Well I'll tell ya! Back in Gimmelshtump, I always had to keep it real! 'Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump, Young Heinz: Your childhood is less than ideal! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: So, I don't dwell on how I crawled my way out of the gutter! No, I don't! When people ask me what I mean, I say, "D-D-D-Do I stutter?" But I'm no longer a hater, 'Cause I got an Inator And an over-complicated scheme. I get a couple of checks Every month from my ex, So I can finance my coming regime! And though my past was a wreck, I won't let it affect My aspirations to cause mass hysteria, 'Cause I'm as sure as can be That it's my destiny To be the ruler of the Tri-State Area! Yeah! Gallery |name= }} Background Information *In a similar theme to "History of Rock", more than one genre of music was heard. *The beginning of this song strongly resembles Bryan Adams', "Run to You". *Balloony and Norm can be seen in the background. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz calls Charlene Doofenshmirtz his ex-wife again ("Hail Doofania!", "Thaddeus and Thor", and "Finding Mary McGuffin"). *The Background Dancer says she's "picking up my kid from school", while this episode takes place in summer (although this could mean summer school). *The background dancers Doofenshmirtz is seen singing in front of constantly change between parts, including the same dancers from "Hey Ferb". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz is wearing a WWI era German helmet, the pickelhaub. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's straw boater hat's stripe color is red, but in his early songs, it is colored green in My Goody Two-Shoes Brother, except in "Charmed Life", where it is colored purple. *In the album version of the song, the line "Your childhood is less than ideal!" is sung differently in a higher pitch, probably to make clear that was the young Heinz. (In the Spanish version also changed but less high pitched) *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz has removed his turtleneck and lab coat ("Are You My Mummy?"). *This is Doofenshmirtz's last musical performance in Season 2. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz has a big belly, which means he still hasn't lost those ten pounds. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *The tune of the second part of the song is similar to "Impress My Professor". *The Background of a part on the rock part shows Balloony. *Second song of Dr. Doofenshmirtz that starts with the word "back", the first was "Impress My Professor" in "Oil on Candace". *Young Heinz has a solo as a lawn gnome. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Songwriters *Danny Jacob *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #13163447 See Also *"Back in Gimmelshtump" in other languages *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *List of songs References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:B